inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oromis
Oromis, also known as Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, an elf, and a Dragon Rider who trained Brom, Morzan and later Eragon II. He was a philosopher and a logician, and was bonded to a gold, male dragon named Glaedr. History After Galbatorix began his massive slaughter of the Dragon Riders, Oromis was captured and tortured by the forsworn then escaped and fled to the forest Du Weldenvarden where he waited for Eragon and Saphira to join him for the training as dragon and Rider. Early Life Oromis was born in Luthivíra several centuries before the beginning of the Rider War. When Oromis was twenty, Glaedr hatched for him, and he began his training. Prior to Galbatorix's rise to power, Oromis trained many young Riders and was a member of the Dragon Riders' leading council. Luckily Oromis did not teach Galbatorix, because it is said by Oromis himself that Galbatorix personally hunted down and killed each and every one of his teachers. After the Fall of the Dragon Riders Oromis managed to survive and he then fled to Du Weldenvarden. Before he made good his escape, however, he was captured by the Forsworn, who, during his captivity, somehow altered his hold on magic, so he lost the ability to perform all but the smallest spells. That is why they call him "The Cripple Who Is Whole". First appearance While Eragon was recuperating after killing the Shade Durza in the Battle under Farthen Dûr, he was demented by a ghost of shadow. Oromis appeared to him in dreams and helped him fight with Durza's ghost, and told him to come to Du Weldenvarden to help him complete his training as a dragon rider. Eragon's training Eragon accepted the summons and traveled to Ellesméra, the capital of the elven kingdom. Oromis became his tutor, while Glaedr instructed Saphira. From the ancient pair, Eragon and Saphira learned many things about the ways of the Riders, and more about the proper use of magic. Eragon and his tutor often discussed philosophical and moral topics; Eragon learned why the elves did not eat meat, and why they chose not to worship a deity. He also learned the consequences that accompanied using his powers. Oromis was a patient teacher, but he demanded strict discipline from Eragon. Because of Oromis' influence, Eragon learned to rise above both his frustration with the many demanding exercises, and his growing feeling that he may have been incorrectly chosen as Saphira's rider. Brisingr In the last seven chapters of Brisingr we learn that he intends to join Islanzadí in Gil'ead. During a battle he has a seizure and Murtagh kills him while being possessed by Galbatorix. Description Oromis has long silver blonde hair and wears shockingly white robes. He also doesn't have body hair, a trait shared by all elves. Comparisons Oromis can be compared to Yoda, from the Star Wars universe. Both of them were very old, both trained many Dragon Riders/Jedi Knights, and both moved to a distant hideout place (Ellesméra/Dagobah). His description can most likely fit Lord Celeborn (Galadriel's husband) from the Lord of the Rings. In the film Oromis was omitted from the film. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Dragon Riders Category:Males es:Oromis